Best Part of Waking Up
by redjagglerock
Summary: A short little one-shot of Valentine's Day humor for our Dynamic Duo


_A/N: When doing research for another story, I came across something that made me chuckle. I thought it would make for a good Valentine's story, and hope that it makes you laugh too. _

**The Best Part of Waking Up**

Mac stretches luxuriously as she starts to rouse from the wonderful aroma emanating from the kitchen. It's that satisfying, full body arch, that you can only experience after a night of some really great sex. Harm left her fully satiated, and quite honestly a little bit sore, from last night's activities. When they were done, he had spooned up behind her, with his arms wrapped around her, and kissed her on the back on the neck telling her that he loved her. The evening had surpassed her every expectation by far. Who would have thought that the cocky aviator would love to cuddle? She felt so loved, using his one arm as her pillow, and placing her hand over his other arm that enfolded her waist. She had been wrapped in a warm cocoon that she didn't want to leave until the cherry blossoms started to bloom.

He walks into the room, with a full cup of coffee, and hands it to her. She inhales, and realizes that he made her coffee the way she likes it rather than his watered-down version. She grins, almost as widely as she did the night before. She goes to take a sip, and notices a little plastic figure hanging off the side of her mug. She chuckles, and inquires, "Flyboy, why is there a G.I. Joe™ figurine in my cup of coffee?"

Harm smiles, "Well, you know the way the saying goes. The best part of waking up is soldiers in your cup."

Mac giggles as she goes to set her coffee cup on the nightstand, realizing that during their mischief last night, they knocked Harm's alarm clock on the floor. Oh well, she can pick it up later, it's Saturday after all. They have nowhere that they need to be today, and she would be perfectly happy spending the whole day in her current location. She teases him, "Honey, I think the saying is "Folgers™" not "Soldiers." I'm not too sure that the company would appreciate little green men invading their grounds." "Besides," she whispers as she fiddles with the tie on his robe, "I much prefer a sailor in my bed as opposed to a soldier in my coffee cup."

"Oh really? And I could have sworn that this was "my" bed, not yours," he banters back with his trademark flyboy grin.

Mac gives a slight pout, and asks, "Can we compromise that it's "our" bed?"

Harm pretends to think about it for a moment before he answers, "I suppose that would be agreeable. Does this mean that the bed in "your" apartment is "our" bed too?"

Mac smiles. "I could easily be talked into that. However, "we" have to christen it first before it can be considered "our" bed."

Harm waggles his eyebrows, and leans down to give her a soft kiss, "I like the sounds of that."

As he pulls away, she grabs his wrist to yank him back towards her. Her eyes ask the silent question of "where do you think you are going?"

He smiles, and audibly replies, "Back to the kitchen for a minute, I forgot something."

Mac sticks her lower lip out, and coyly tells him, "I think you have everything you need right here. So, how about you get your sweet six back over here so I can see if you handle morning exercises as well as you do night traps."

Harm wages an internal battle with himself. He would like nothing more than to crawl right back into bed with his beautiful Marine and continue their amorous activities. However, the head on his shoulders is over-ruling the one between his legs at the moment remembering something she said long ago about expecting a man to make her breakfast when she spends the night with them. He sighs, "But, I made you breakfast. I was planning on bringing it into you, but I wanted to bring your coffee first. I know from experience not to get between a Marine and her first cup of coffee in the morning."

Mac tugs him down to her level, cups his crotch, and whispers in his ear, "I'm sure that whatever you made will be just fine for brunch."


End file.
